


少年不识愁滋味3

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	少年不识愁滋味3

　　父子二人也顾不得什么忌讳了，一把推开婢女就往房里冲。  
　　只见窦夫人头发散乱，正趴在床上指着婢女骂。  
　　“娘子，你受苦了。”李渊坐在床沿，将窦夫人揽在怀里柔声劝哄。  
　　李建成也拉着她的手道：“阿娘莫气，这些奴婢不听话，打发了出去便是。”  
　　窦夫人伏在李渊怀里低声抽泣。  
　　李渊轻柔的抚着她的发，目光凌厉的扫向众婢女，“到底怎么回事？”  
　　众人面面相觑，阿惠是窦夫人的陪房，见左右无人吭声，只得大着胆子道：“回国公爷，夫人一见到四郎就……就吓坏了。”  
　　李渊大感诧异。窦夫人不是头次生产，当初生毗沙门的时候是何等高兴，简直爱护得跟眼珠子一样，连自己稍微靠近一些都不许。等生了李世民李玄霸，也是十分爱重。怎的偏偏到了四郎就变成这样了呢？  
　　“把孩子抱过来。”  
　　李渊话音未落，本已安静下来的窦夫人竟又发作了起来。她将脸紧紧埋在李渊胸前，看都不愿看那孩子。一边挥动手臂一边尖叫，“抱走，快抱走，我不要看到他。”  
　　她刚刚生产完，身体本就非常虚弱，哪受得住情绪这般大起大落。她叫了两声，身体一软，竟昏厥了过去。  
　　又是一阵兵荒马乱。  
　　诊脉、扎针、写方子、熬药……  
　　房中众人来来去去，或照料窦夫人、或收拾狼藉。  
　　李渊寸步不离的陪着窦夫人，握着她的手，在她耳边温柔的说着爱语。  
　　乳娘抱着襁褓孤零零的站在墙边，没有一个人搭理她。  
　　“你跟我来。”李建成带着乳娘走到外室，静静盯着她手里的襁褓看。  
　　乳娘被他看得心中打颤。唐国公府是何等荣耀，她好不容易才得了这个照料四郎的美差。本以为是个香饽饽，没想到竟是个烫手山芋。窦夫人厌恶四郎，唐国公和窦夫人情深义重，恨屋及乌，自然也不会喜欢这个孩子。倘若连大郎都不待见这个孩子，那他就真的没有活路了。  
　　想到这里，拼命从脸上挤出一丝笑，“大郎，刚出生的小孩子都不会好看的，夫人这是被吓到了。”  
　　李建成深吸一口气，伸出双臂，“让我抱抱他。”  
　　乳娘既喜又怕，喜的是李建成愿意接受这孩子，怕的是李建成失手把这孩子摔了。  
　　“大郎千万当心，婴儿身子柔软，尤其是颈和腰……”  
　　“不妨事。”李建成小心翼翼的将婴儿抱在怀里，一手托住他的颈脖，一手托住他的腰，姿势非常熟练。“世民和玄霸都是我带大的，我知道怎么抱孩子。”  
　　襁褓已经很小了，但那被襁褓裹着的孩子更是足足小了两圈。  
　　李建成盯着他看了一会儿，眉头一皱，吐出两个字，“好丑。”  
　　皮肤红通通皱巴巴，五官都挤在一起，像只被雨水打湿的小猴子。脑袋又长又圆，像个大冬瓜。光秃秃的脑门上一块青一块红，稀稀疏疏长着两三根黄毛。  
　　“世民比你好看多了。”李建成撇撇嘴，轻轻瞪了那孩子一眼，“你这个丑东西，把阿娘吓成这样。”　  
　　那婴儿似有所觉，两条淡淡的小眉毛一皱，立刻扯着嗓门大哭起来。  
　　“你也怕人说你丑啊！”李建成轻轻笑了，将婴儿递回给乳娘，“赶紧哄哄他。”  
　　没想到乳娘一抱过去，那婴儿反倒哭得更大声了。声音又尖又脆，差点把屋顶掀翻。  
　　一个婢女从内室匆匆出来，躬身道：“阿郎问郎君出了什么事，四郎怎哭得这么厉害？”  
　　李建成见乳娘哄不住婴儿，便顺手又抱了回来，随口吩咐奴婢，“你回去告诉父亲，并没有出什么事。我先将四弟抱到我房里，等父亲将这边的事办妥当了，我再来请安。”  
　　那奴婢躬身去了。  
　　李建成收回目光，忽然发现周遭安静下来了。低头一看，那婴儿不知道何时已停了哭声，正睁着那双黑葡萄似的眼睛看着他。  
　　连乳娘也啧啧称奇，“看来四郎十分喜欢大郎呢，您一抱他就不哭了。”  
　　李建成隔着襁褓轻轻拍着婴儿的背，微笑道：“他是我弟弟，当然喜欢我。”那婴儿咿呜两声，吐出一个口水泡泡。  
　　李建成额头抵着他的小脑袋，眉眼弯弯，“你能听懂我的话，对不对？”  
　　婴儿又噗的一声吐出一个泡泡，糊了李建成一脸。  
　　李建成哈哈大笑，“来，叫声大哥听听。”  
　　乳娘笑道：“四郎刚出生，怎么会叫人呢？大郎太心急了。”  
　　李建成自己也觉得十分好笑，便将潘凌叫过来，让他将自己居住的小院收拾好。“婴孩的衣服器具都要准备妥当。若没有，便让咱们府里的针线上人赶着做出来，不要用府外的东西。”  
　　潘凌应道：“奴婢晓得。先前夫人准备了好多东西，尽够了。”说完径直去了。  
　　此时李渊还在内室陪着窦夫人。  
　　李建成想了想，就抱着婴儿走了进去。  
　　李渊听到脚步声，眉头一皱，“你抱他进来干什么，当心又吓着你阿娘。”  
　　李建成轻声道：“就是知道阿娘睡了我才抱他进来。”他将襁褓往前面送了送，“阿耶，你给四弟取个名字吧！”  
　　李渊思索了一会，“就叫……元吉吧！小字三胡。”他抬眸看向李建成，柔声道：“既然你阿娘不喜欢他，这段日子就别把他抱过来了。毗沙门，你要照顾好弟弟。”  
　　李建成点头，“阿耶放心。我已让人将三胡的东西都搬了过去，以后他就跟我住在一起。”  
　　他们怕吵醒窦夫人，都将声音压得很低，但李渊对李建成的信任依然溢于言表。  
　　李建成回了他的小院，将已经熟睡的李元吉放在摇篮里。  
　　他房中的摆设古朴典雅，如今却多了许多婴儿的东西。那些小被子小玩具夹杂在书画笔墨间，让人忍俊不禁。  
　　“黄嬷嬷，以后元吉就劳烦你了。”他不放心那个新招来的乳娘，就让人将自己的乳娘黄嬷嬷请了来。  
　　黄嬷嬷大约三十出头，长得慈眉善目，让人一见就心生好感。  
　　她走到摇篮边和李建成一道看着李元吉，“说什么劳烦，奴婢尽心竭力就是。”说完就命婢子们在摇篮上方系上色彩鲜艳的纸鹤绢花，“四郎虽然眼睛还瞧不清，但有这些鲜艳的东西在他面前晃，他也欢喜的。”  
　　李建成笑着点头，“都听黄嬷嬷的。”说完就练字去了。  
　　天空万里无云，蝉儿在树上鸣叫，这枯燥的夏日本该让人觉得烦闷。但屋旁溪流环绕，水趣盎然，间或还夹杂着添水打在石头上的声音。  
　　啪，噼啪……  
　　一声复一声，宛如一首清脆的乐曲。  
　　李建成刚练好一张字，便听到外面有婢女惊呼，“二郎你慢点跑，当心摔着。”


End file.
